


Past Mistakes

by Way_too_involved



Series: Langst Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: The tension between Allura and Lance was almost unbearable and Shiro needed to know the truth.





	Past Mistakes

Lance felt big soft arms as he fell. 

For a second he didn’t remember who he was or what he was doing before the rush of memories made him slightly lightheaded. He looked up at the darker boy holding him and tripped back, startled. He was fairly Altean, but not really. His cheekbones lacked the usual markings and his eyes were consistently one solid colour, brown, and his ears… his ears were rounded, unlike the sharper shape of Altean’s.

“What? What is going on?” He cringed at the roughness of his voice. “Who are you?”

“My name is Hunk and this Pidge, Shiro and Keith.” The alien pointed at the three figures behind him. “And you are?”

“The name’s Lance, from the planet Altea.” He didn’t clarify more, why should he?

He stood up and looked around the room, it looked exactly the same as before; the stretched long white walls and the big chandeliers that hung over his head. Memories of war plagued his mind as well as being shoved into the pod next to Allura and Coran by the King before he took off to battle.

_“She wouldn’t want me to be with her. It should be you, please. I will fend off Zarkon and buy you sometime.”_

_His looked at him with sadness and regret before he gave him a kiss on his forehead and shoved him in a cryo-pod._

_“I love you, Lance.”_

He walked clumsily to the other pods to release the remaining sleeping Alteans. As the glass disappeared and Allura fell, he immediately caught her and held her to stop her from falling.

“Easy there.” He said, trying to calm her tremble. “I got you.”

Allura opened her eyes and stared at Lance for a second before she opened her mouth and then closed it, not saying anything. She straightened her back and subtly pushed Lance off her to walk to the main controls of the ship. Lance, trying not to look too hurt, staggered to Coran’s pod to wake the older Altean up.

“Enemy combatants!” Coran groaned before he rubbed his eyes taking in his bearings and looked at Lance. “Quiznak! You scared me! You're lucky I have a case of the old "Sleep Chamber Knees" Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so One, two, three and Sleepy time!”

“Well, before you did that,” Lance beamed at Coran, him and his orange mustache never failed to brighten his day and sadly, he seemed to crave that energy way more after his mother died. He demonstrated a silly version of fighting moves.  “How could you do that when I've already come at you with this?”

They continued out-showing each other, their bickering stretched for a few minutes, earning a few giggles from the younger alien as he entertained them, it seemed like a simple show of good will to showcase their playful, harmless intentions.

“It can't be.” Allura gasped from the controls, for one short moment he forgot she was there. Coran walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “What is it?”

“We've been asleep for 10,000 years.”

Lance’s blood ran cold. He had assumed they were asleep for a while, the castle was never this quiet before, but not for  _that_  long.

“What…”

His tucked his hands under his arms to stop the trembling as he sat himself down next to one of the crypods.

“How are you all here?” Allura looked at the aliens one by one.

“We found a Red lion and rode it here.” Said the older one of the bunch,  _the hotter one_ , his mind supplied.

“You rode the Red Lion?!” Allura was in complete shock.

“Yeah I did. It opened a portal that lead us here.” The black haired alien with the funny hair said, raising his hand.

“It wasn’t a portal. It was a wormhole.” Lance told the group. “You need Altean energy to open one though.”

Allura looked at Lance in what he could only decipher as disgust. He and Allura didn’t have the best relationship, which was putting it lightly, and he knew why and it was something he didn’t have any control over.

“Yes. What he said.” She waved her hand dismissingly. The others shared a look and if it was about her reaction towards Lance then they didn’t voice it. “But from what I know, only a true Altean can open one.”

“There can be some exceptions. The King placed that ability within the lions to aid in battle, to increase their speed so they can get to locations faster.”

“And who told you that, huh? The servants?” Allura was fuming. She probably didn’t expect Lance to know something she didn’t. She was the princess after all.

“Okay how about we calm down, princess.” Coran walked over to Allura to ease her anger. “And get something to eat?”

“I am not hungry.” He thought about everyone in the castle fighting against the Galra to buy them time to get into cry-pods and send the castle into orbit. He felt sick. He stood up and walked out of the room. “Where the Quiznak do you think you’re going? Don’t turn your back on me?”

He turned to Allura, “I don’t want to fight you. I am sorry.” He bowed his head slightly. “The King mentioned this once as I was passing by the labs.”

No one made a sound, it was pin drop silence.

“Okay so how about that meal now?” The Hot one said, Shiro.

Coran ushered them all to the kitchen where everyone sat around the table waiting patiently for anything to eat. The older Altean looked at Lance smiling brightly.

“I usually like to cook, but Lance makes the best Singrik dish I have ever tasted and I would like all of you to taste it.”

Lance’s cheeks darkened at the generous compliment and set to work on the dish. Allura was around the castle somewhere doing Alfor knows what, probably thinking of other ways to make Lance’s life miserable, not like Lance could blame her.

* * *

 

Things only got relatively worse for Lance the longer time passed.

Allura lead the mission to get the Blue Lion from Galra captivity along with Keith in Red which they were able to finish in a few vargas. Blue had opened to Allura, as expected. Keith walked into the lounging area the tick they reached the castle, Allura trailing behind him.

“Are you okay, princess?” Shiro approached Allura, worry etched on his face. “You seem to be sick.”

“I am alright, Shiro, thank you. My head hurts, Blue wouldn’t stop roaring in my mind.”

It wasn’t until the next time they needed to get into the lions that everyone noticed something was up.

Lance walked behind Allura carrying a touchpad that had the blueprints of the robeast they were about to fight, which he had been studying for the past 2 vargas. He tended to overthink and analyse everything from plans to other people’s actions to his own thoughts. He would do this all the time during Altea’s prime days to Blaytz, who was Voltron’s strategist at the time, just bugging him about updates and ideas and Blaytz would always listen, no matter how crazy his statements were. He trusted Lance’s judgment.

“Allura.” He pleaded. “Just listen to me, please. I know this seems crazy but there is the element of time for the robeast’s weapon. If you time your attack just right-“

“Why won’t you stop following me?!”

“I… I just want to help and believe me, I can in this case. Just listen to me now and you can hate me later all you want.”

Allura looked at him for a few dobashes before her eyes hardened.

“No.” and she walked to the Blue Lion’s hangar.

He stood there looking at her in shock.

“What is going on?” Shiro entered the room, smiling at Lance. Warmth flooded Lance’s chest as he made eye contact with the Black paladin. “I heard quite a heated argument.”

“It’s nothing.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he diverted his eyes to a spot on the floor. “It was stupid suggestion.”

“I’d like to hear it.”

Lance almost gave himself a whiplash as he looked up at Shiro, cheeks darkening. Ever since starting this team he was cast aside because everyone followed Allura’s lead. No one thought of asking about him.

“Um… Are you sure? Allu-“

“I am asking about you, Lance. What’s your idea?”

So he explained his idea about the weapon and the robeast. Every few seconds he would look at Shiro to make sure he was actually listening to him not just humoring him.

“You thought of this yourself?” Shiro asked surprised.

“Yeah. Why?” Lance tried to keep the hurt from his voice.

“Please, don’t take this the wrong way!” Shiro brought his hands up in surrender. “You just barely sat with the rest of the team and we don’t know anything about you. We tried asking Allura but…”

“She changed the topic?” Lance said with a sigh.

“Yeah…” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows; Lance could almost see his gears working. “Why is that? You guys are the last Alteans alive, besides Coran of course. Shouldn’t you be….”

“Together?” Lance laughed at the idea, but it sounded half empty to his own ears. “That would be disgusting. We are family.” And as Lance said it he realised his mistake.

“LANCE!”

The two males turned to the voice that boomed from the door. Allura stood, looking at Lance like he just committed homicide.

“Hey Allura, Lance had this amazing sugg-“

“Shiro could you leave us please.” The sudden calmness was like an ice bucket drenching Lance’s nerves. This could not end well.

* * *

 

Shiro walked out of the room in a haze.

He reached the kitchen where Hunk and Coran were at the stove, Hunk teaching him the bases of earth food.

“Coran what is the deal with Allura and Lance.” He grabbed everyone’s attention with that.

“What do you mean, Number Two?” Coran asked, but Shiro could see hesitation in his eyes. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Coran…This dynamic is not normal.” He was trying to portray his distress. “They either bicker or barely talk. Lance had a great idea about today’s battle but she didn’t give him the light of the day. Why does she… hate him so much?”

“I am so sorry but it is not my place to say.” Coran smiled apologetically. “Ask Lance.”

And that’s what he planned to do, but Allura didn’t give him the chance to be alone with Lance. Every time he would ask Lance to talk, Allura would just look at him and he would back off out of the room. But things took a turn for the worst when they had to use Voltron in the fight.

Allura couldn’t pilot the lion as she stays at the castle to pilot that, Lance and Coran would handle everything else. When they needed Voltron, Allura walked to the hanger to get into Blue but the particle barrier was up.

“Coran, I don’t understand. Why won’t Blue let down her barrier for me?” Allura was getting increasing frustrated, Shiro could tell. “We need to hurry.”

Shiro doesn’t know what drove him to say this but he would always be glad he did.

“Lance.”

“Y… Yes, Shiro?” He had an idea as to who inspired this fear in his voice.

“Go to Blue’s hanger now.”

The command was so sudden and he tried to put as much authority as possible. The Altean stuttered before dashing towards the hanger. Shiro could faintly hear Allura yelling something at Lance before silence.

“Hey, guys. Lance here from Blue, reporting for duty.” The rest of the paladins cheered as at their new Blue Paladin.

“Okay, guys. I told you the plan. Lance, we are doing your plan, okay?”

The rest of the battle went on flawlessly. They moved like a well-oiled machine, literally. As they were walking back to the lounge after a job well done, Allura met them on the way. And again, all she had to do was look in Lance’s direction for his entire demeanor to change.

“Sorry guys.” Lance started. “This was a one-time thing until Blue opens up for its rightful paladin Allura.”

“No.”

Everyone turned to Coran, shocked at his sudden interference.

“No?” Allura looked at Coran like he grew another head. “What do you mean no? I am the rightful paladin. Blue opened to him this one time. She will open for me next time.”

“No she won’t, Allura.” Coran looked her like he was scolding a child. “Lance is the Blue Paladin. Get used to it.”

The princess looked at everyone and realized she was greatly beat over this so she made her way to leave. But before that, she looked at Lance with a look of absolute hatred.

“What more do you want to take from me?”

“Allura I didn’t-“ But she had already left.

Lance looked at the rest of the team and started shaking uncontrollably. If Shiro didn’t know any better he would say he was having a panic attack. Coran sat next to Lance with his arms around him trying to calm him down. Shiro shared a saddened look with Hunk and tried to get closer to the two Alteans. The older of the bunch raised a hand indicating he wait.

After about 20 minutes, Lance stood and walked out of the room.

“Lance gave me permission to tell you everything.”

They all huddled around Lance to show how greatly they were interested in the story.

“Lance and Allura are brother and sister, children of Queen Reyea.” He waited for the paladins to comprehend what he had just said. They were all made well aware that Allura was the princess, but no one thought of Lance as the Prince. “They are actually half siblings as they don’t share the same father.”

And it finally made sense. 

Coran explained to them how Lance was the living reminder of their mother being unfaithful to her husband, Allura’s father and King of Altea, and Allura was angry at her mother but couldn’t do anything about so she was punishing Lance for something he didn’t have anything in. He had to live years of scrutiny by the royal counsel and some of the more ‘righteous’ citizens. He was labelled as the  **Illegitimate Prince**.

“How did they know?” Pidge whispered.

“Lance’s brown hair was a trait he inherited from his biological father, both the Queen and the King had white hair, like Allura. So the news spread the minute Lance started going out in public.”

“But Lance was just-“ Shiro didn’t have time to continue the sentence as he was interrupted.

“Its okay, Shiro.” Lance said softly as he materialised behind them. He looked them in the eye as he continued. “On Altea, any kind of bond is sacred and yes my mother broke it but they still loved me, even if it had to be in secret. And if I had to suffer Allura’s rage at our mother as a punishment for this sin, then so be it. Besides she was right; I am no paladin. My entire existence is a mistake.”

And, God, Shiro heart broke so much for this incredibly smart and kind boy, punished for the sins of his parents. Shiro didn’t really know what overcame but he got up and walked to Lance and hugged him. He knew that he would try to give this boy whatever possible reassurance he can. He didn’t look much older than Keith or Hunk and yet he seemed to have been through his own version of hell. He would take this boy under his wing, be it against his own blood or Zarkon. 

This boy shall know peace and what it feels like to have a real family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this is as a prompt and it went on longer than intended...  
> Comment/Kudos ❤ ❤ ❤  
> If you have any prompts send it at @no-i-didnt-notice-im-short on tumblr... or if you just want to send a silly Ask


End file.
